


A Profound Sibling...!!!

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fun, New Sis., Shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua finds his siblings or more like an assasin girl who belongs to his family..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Profound Sibling...!!!

It was a dark night , heavy rain everywhere , that seemed too cold. Lighting shattered a small tree near a bench in the park. The cool , heavy and terrible air could harfly allow someone to walk defying its direction. It grew kore and more colder. In such time , there walked a boy so calm with such weather like he has gone through it a lot.

He wore a black pant with a black hoodie with its hood covering his face while only ocean-ed blue eyes could be seen. The eyes that were so cold. His hands in pockets and walking as if trying to follow someone. He walked so quietly , his foot step did not made any noise. He was real fast like running faster than the wind.

That woman who was running away , had a sack hung on her back. She looked here and there and ensured no one's watching her. But , She could not point out that boy , Killua. That he was following her.

The sack on the woman's back had some blood dropping out of it. The blood sat drop by drop in a heavy rain. Hardly someone could locate it. Killua knew this woman was suspicious. So , he decided to follow.

_ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Killua's phone rang. He took it out of the pocket and aswered.

"Hello"

"Hey , Killua" 

"Yes , Gon"

"Man , you are taking so long. How long are you gonna stay out. Its raining like cats and dogs out there."

"Yeah. Gon listen. I am engaged in an important work. I might not come home today. So sleep. Okay..??" Killua waved it off

"But Killua -- " 

_beep_

_beep beep beep_

Killua cut him off and started running towards woman who entered an old looking banglaw. Killua opened the door and slipped inside. 

He entered the banglaw. It was so dark. The wood made crackling noises when a step is taken. He looked around , eyes searching for something. All he saw was cells and some skeletons stuck to the wall with blood dripping out of them.. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will be up soon..!!!


End file.
